


Washed in Blood

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gore, Guro, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to kill quite so soon, but his hand had been forced with the scuffle; still, his urges felt high in his throat, wound up tight as he relaxed in his seat at the theatre, scanning the stage, scanning the audience during intermission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed in Blood

There was a relief in the blood.

He hadn't expected there to be, but there was, there still was, and it was reliable, strong and compelling. Blood on his hands that he'd put there himself, that he could feel slick over his fingertips, that he'd drawn out of a body and wiped over skin, pried down to bone. It made him unbearably hard, made him want sex in ways he hadn't had since Greg, since he'd left behind that husk in the desert and left behind his name and his soul and gone a-wandering in the world. The first one in London was some no account thug, chav, a little _Hey, you're in my space,_ when Will had been on the other side of the street, someone who thought a man with grey hair was easy pickings and didn't expect to end up dead in a side alley with an angry American finger fucking his abdomen after he'd gored him with a leatherman.

Asshole.

He hadn't meant to kill quite so soon, but his hand had been forced with the scuffle; still, his urges felt high in his throat, wound up tight as he relaxed in his seat at the theatre, scanning the stage, scanning the audience during intermission.

Sometimes he missed Greg. Desperately, horribly, with a yearning that ripped deep into a part of him that was carefully tucked away, wrapped in red ribbons of emotion and guilt and desire. He never wanted them like that anymore, men with smiles and a sweetness to them. No, what he wanted these days was something a little more specific. Not so much rough trade as... able to withstand a little play. He could recognize them, could see past the outside and deeper in, knew exactly who they were and what they were getting into and suspected they did as well on some primal level that ought to be screaming to run.

Most of the people in the audience were nothing more than sheep, easily led and unsatisfactory to slaughter. There were two who weren't; one small and dark, fingers moving in time with something that must only be in his head. The other lingered nearby, tall, broad shoulders, clearly dangerous in some way because Will always sensed danger better than any other emotion. He had learned that at the hands of a master. There was some connection there, something that many people would miss, and they would likely die for having done so.

Will was better than that.

He watched them discreetly for a time, and when the pair shifted to take their turn at the intermission lobby -- and the line to the bathroom, Will supposed -- he moved to shadow them up the smoothly carpeted stairs. He only caught the occasional snippet of conversation, most of it a bit peremptory, some of it full of a snap and sarcasm that he might have been able to appreciate if he were actually making the effort to be something like normal. That endeavor was long past, and so he slipped easily through the shadows, getting closer.

"Boss, I don't think...."

One hand waved languidly, dark head tipping to the side. "It's fine, Sebastian. I don't need you to hold it for me so that I can go."

The other man gave a wolfish huff of a laugh. "I could, if you wanted."

"Maybe next time, honey. You do know how Daddy loves it when you are forward."

Yeah. Light talk, easy, like it was nothing, but Will recognized darkness. Since Greg died, he'd let it have him, and the one thing about darkness that was true was that it always knew when it had found kin.

He shadowed the man to the bathroom, focusing on his own little world -- not a conversation he didn't hear, not a joke that was too brusque for public, nothing. It was easy to pull down the facade long enough to slide into the bathroom behind the man, and he wasn't altogether surprised when he turned around and smiled once they were both inside.

His eyes were nothing like Hannibal's –- not that funny sherry red color -- but there was something familiar there all the same in the way that they seemed to swallow light and suck it down. His smile was sharp, and just a little mad. "Hello, darling. You've been very interested in things tonight, haven't you?"

It was nice to find someone who was alert like that, the familiar keenness of a fellow hunter. "You have an interesting look to you. And you still waived off your protection."

"We couldn't have the same talk if Sebastian hadn't stayed outside, now could we?" He slid both hands into his pockets and gave a shrug of slim shoulders. "He has this strange moral code. It allows for assassinations and following orders, but not for the sorts of things you and I are going to be talking about, hm?"

He inclined his head a little, hands still tucked into his pockets. "I'm curious what you think I want to talk with you about."

"That would be because you don't want to talk. You want to do something else." Yeah, and maybe he understood what it was and maybe he didn't. One way or another, he would be the one who came out on top... so to speak. "The question is which of us will get what he wants."

"I'm not interested in business." He took a step in closer to him -- the location wasn't ideal at all. Too much traffic, too much of a chance of not being able to enjoy himself long enough.

He wanted to enjoy himself with this one.

"Nnno. No, you aren't, and that is something I find very interesting. I could do with a man like you. Oh, I know, it seems short-sighted even to suggest it. I can tell you're even more of a hunter than Basty, and I must tell you, he is quite remarkable. Should you actually succeed, I do wonder which one of you will come out on top in the end. I suppose I wouldn't be alive to see it, of course, but the things that do flash like lightning in the brainpan as one departs this mortal coil certainly must be at least moderately entertaining or no one would talk about the way one's life flashes before one's eyes at the time." The hands in his pockets were deceptively still. "I'm not quite ready, you see. Plans. Irons in the proverbial fire."

"You like things a little messy. I like things a little messy. That doesn't have to end in death," Will offered, holding still. Fast talker, trying to distract him with words when it was all just overlay, no substance.

Nothing but flash and glitter.

That dark head tilted to the side. "Oh, no, no, no. Very true. Sometimes, it's even better if it doesn't, just because the suffering is so much _fun_ , isn't it? But you... You're the sort of man who has very firm preferences. I can't imagine anyone actually lives when they play with you."

He gave a slow blink, and pivoted slightly to look over his shoulder, to where the man's guard was outside. Out of sight, perhaps not out of hearing. "It's been known to happen. In a short term sense."

"Mmm. Because really, while I do find you interesting -- and I won't pretend that I couldn't feel you watching me, and Sebastian as well -- I can't say that I am quite ready to die just yet. So!" He seemed too gleeful for words. "Should we introduce ourselves before getting straight on to business? Then again, probably best we don't, hm?"

"Will will do." He offered the man his hand, trying not to smirk too much. Anyone who wanted to find out who he was could with some heavy effort. Or luck.

Flash of something in the murky depths of that gaze, and he reached out his own hand, smiling. "Ah. Dr. Lecter's protégé, then. Well. How surprising. You can call me Al."

He snorted, and smirked as he shook the man's hand. "I'm not really a Simon and Garfunkle fan."

Yes, he was definitely a shark when the opportunity was there. "I never said it was a necessity."

It was almost more talking than he was used to, and the urge to step into the small man's space was something he couldn't resist. "You won't really miss the last half of the play. The plot unravels."

The predatory lean into him was interesting; it made Will wonder how many people mistook him for something submissive, something sweet and easy instead of what he was. "Yeah? Then let's further along the plot."

Likely a lot of people, but Will didn't care. He knew what he was getting into, and he might as well start there, give the man enough of a taste to see if he was going to come along peacefully or. Not. He leaned in, kissed 'Al' hard, pushing him back up against one expensive sink. He gave as good as he got, and it was delicious. Nothing at all like anyone in memory, which was excellent. His mouth was sharp and full of bite, and he shoved a thigh between Will's before nipping his bottom lip.

At least they were in agreement on the general sort of business he was interested in. Will bit lightly at the man's bottom lip, and didn't startle when the bathroom door opened, and one long-legged footfall sounded in the place. Just one. Clearly the man knew when to pull up short and be quiet.

"Sebastian." The tone was crystal cut and dangerous. Very fucking dangerous. "I did rather want to be left alone for this. I have a feeling it may get... messy."

"You might want to do it not here. Before management comes in," Sebastian warned. Will turned his head a little, looking over his shoulder at the man in amusement. Management clearly didn't worry either of them. Then again, he might have pushed his luck escaping from Vegas.

"Fine." 'Al' seemed pissy about it, though. "Shall we, Mr. Graham?"

"Why not?" He pulled away, gave the man space to step back from the sink. 

"Jesus, boss. I knew you didn't come for the play." He pushed the door open, apparently leading the way out. Interesting man. Interesting situation, and he wondered if it might be enough to keep him from....

No. Definitely not, but he followed them out all the same, eyeing both of them thoughtfully.

It was a quiet walk to the parking garage, leisurely as he fell into pace with them. In another lifetime, he would've wondered if it was a setup. He would've fretted that he was going to be their victim.

Not this time.

He could sense something about it; something interesting, something different, something with an edge. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was definitely something, and so he watched them instead.

"Quiet night in," Sebastian muttered ahead of them as they walked. They were headed for an older Aston Martin. It had a high gloss, and a dark green paint job, more of a classic look than the newer fiberglass sheen.

"Quiet night in," 'Al' agreed, and Will's hair stood on end. "Before the finale, hm, sweetheart?"

Will almost didn't see him move; it was fast, and then there was blood, the slick sheen of it covering the blade.

He watched the other man howl, stagger backwards against that beautiful old car -- outrage, shock, maybe a hint of betrayal, and Will knew that moment, knew that outrage. Didn't know what made the man hold still, while 'Al' casually unlocked the car. "Oh, Christ, Jim..."

Christ, and Jim, not Al, dropped the keys into the driver's seat before he came back to the bonnet, head tilted to the side. "I know, darling, I know, but tomorrow is it. The big bang, the end of all the things we've been working for. You had to know it couldn't end any other way."

"It doesn't have to, it doesn't, fuck, please, Jim..." He was easy for Will to bundle into the back seat. Not because of the injury, but because the willpower had gone out of the man.

It surprised him when Jim leaned in, kissed him in a way that was clearly warm and sweet and lingering. "Of course it does. It always has been coming to this." Sitting up, he waved a hand at Will. "Might as well go out with a bang."

The man closed his eyes, sucking in a hard breath, and Will nodded while Jim got in the driver's seat. He shifted to sit in the back with the man, the injured man, because he could smell the blood. No stomach damage, he could tell from the scent, although there might be by the time he was done.

When the engine started, it was a heavy rumble of sound. He wondered how often Jim had driven the car, wondered if he even knew what the hell he was doing. He didn't much care, just at the moment, because there was blood in the air, and damp eyes, hitched breaths. He could see their moss-green color when the car stopped, bright light spilling in from overhead.

This was going to be so good.

"Shhhh. Shhh. You'll like this," he murmured, reaching his fingers to just. Feel the wound, to slide his fingers in slowly, while Jim drove. Just a taste, just a start. He'd wait until Jim could have a nice view to do more.

"F-fuck. Fuck, Jim. Boss, I..."

No immediate answer. Just him driving, and Sebastian shuddered beneath Will's probing fingers, gave a low, thready sound that was utterly delicious. He wasn't putting up that much of a fight, but then, his pupils seemed off in the low light coming in the window. Probably drugged, then, before the fact, and only feeling it now.

It surprised him a little when Jim, Boss, spoke. "I am sorry, Sebastian. Truly, I am. You have been a magnificent killing machine, but things are coming to an end now. It was inevitable that they would, you know. I must confess that I'm just a teensy bit disappointed that you weren't expecting this."

"Fuck." Maybe he had been expecting it. Will watched dampness gather in the man's eyes, though it was a shame that he couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the despair of the moment. Humans had an endless capacity for denial, and Will knew that one firsthand.

"Just breathe. You'll be surprised how long you can live like this. You might even survive."

"Oh, no. That wouldn't do at all, although I suppose I might like one last kiss. That is what a romantic would say, isn't it?"

And people said there was something wrong with Will.

"F-fuck you," Sebastian rasped. "F-huck y-you, b-boss."

Will curled his fingers into the edge of the wound, pulling a bit at the skin to watch Sebastian's eyes roll. Minimal damage to maximum effect. "I'd wager that that isn't in the offing." Not tonight anyway, and the noise that earned him made his cock pulse with want.

"Do go ahead. I will get tired of waiting eventually."

"I thought you might want a better view," Will demurred, leaning in to lick a line along Sebastian's jaw. The man gasped when he curled fingers into him again, and then moved the bloody digits down to unfasten his pants.

"F-huck you, t-too." It was barely gasped, and there was an aborted attempt to struggle with him. God, this was so good.

He shoved hard, hit the back of the man's head against the inside of the window, pinned him down, and that seemed to have been his moment of fight against the despair. Just a brief glimmer of rage, while Will Graham pulled out his cock.

"Honestly, I would have made it a bit easier. It was just such an opportunity, you understand. _The_ Will Graham, and at exactly the right moment, too. Tomorrow will be a big day, darling, and, well.... I did take his advice. I got a live-in one. The thing is, I don't want to leave you here all alone, Basty, so you have to go. I think you'll understand the reasons why."

"No, no..."

Will shifted his hips up, crouching over the tall man to rub his dick against the wound site. Christ, yes. "Oh yes. This is just how it is."

Good to feel, wet and gushy and God, how he had missed this. He never would have had this if Greg hadn't died, and for the first time in a long time, he was perhaps a little grateful for the accident, for that last rasping breath beneath his fingers. The sounds were magnificent as well, horrified, and struggling, a man trying to handle shock and betrayal simultaneously with the pending end of his life. Will wrapped his fingers around the man's broad shoulders, ignored the futile pushing at him. The struggle made it better, made it hotter and slicker. So what if he was covered in blood? Clearly Jim didn't give a damn because he was humming to himself, glancing into the back seat to watch now and again, making not a word of protest.

"Focus on this. Whatever you thought your life was, this is how you die. Never saw this coming, did you?" He kissed the line of the man's jaw, because he could, because he was already fucking a hole into his abdomen, because it all felt so fucking good. Sex and blood, and this was what his life was, this was what it should be, and he was so very close. Shame it wouldn't last longer, but perhaps he would have some more fun with Jim-Boss.

There would always be others.

He took his time, and the man continued to struggle as they did, futilely, until Will came, sliding his hands down to the man's throat. He didn't expect the hard blow to his sternum, then, the way it pushed at him or the sudden opening of the passenger door.

Well.

Clearly his paramour was less drugged than he had appeared, and the car swerved when Will was thrust back against the driver's seat. "Sebastian!"

He started to laugh as he watched the man twist and hurl himself out of the moving car, and stagger to his feet, while he leaned forward to shut the flapping door. "Unbelievable. He had a little will left."

Jim never paused, never so much as touched the brakes. "Yes. If anyone did, it would be Sebastian. A shame, really. I had so wanted, if there is such a thing as an afterlife, to see him again. We both know that there isn't, of course, but."

He watched the man disappear in the distance until Jim took another turn. It was easier to sag back into his seat, and tuck himself away. "Well, he might yet off himself."

Hum of consideration. "I suppose you'll want me to drop you off somewhere, then."

He licked off his fingers. "If you're not interested in continuing in this vein, it's probably best that you just stop the car and neither of us knows where the other one currently resides."

The car decelerated steadily before pulling in along the curve. "Mmm. Well. I don't think it will matter after tomorrow, but all the same."

"Interesting to meet you, and good luck with your project." He'd have to read up, see what there was, but the man had done him no harm to him and vice versa, so it was easy to pop open the door and step onto the sidewalk.

He was a little bloody, but London was waiting, and after that, so many places.

So many new conquests. Might as well start painting the town red now as later.


End file.
